The Forgotten Element
by Mixeh
Summary: It's been 3 months since Aang and the gang defeated the Firelord, mastered all four elements, and saved the world. But, Iroh soon explains to the young Avatar that there is one more element that is long forgotten. Hm... I wonder what it is...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. BUT, if I did, the series would still be on air xD**

**A/N: This is my first story(on F.. I've written some before this), so please forgive me for boring chapters, or wrong spelling L**

* * *

It was just another day in Ba Sing Se. The reptile birds chattered happily, residents of the great city talking among themselves, the vendors shouting their wares. Well, except for one… A small brown-skinned man yelled as a boulder hit his cart. "MY CABBAGES!!"

"Twinkle Toes! Not so high!" Toph exclaimed. Aang shuffled his feet, muttering a sorry.

The Gaang, which now included Iroh and Mai, were currently living in a nice, big house in the outer ring of Ba Sing Se. The girls all had their own bedrooms, as did the boys.

Aang swiped the sweat that beaded his forehead as the sun shone brightly down on him and Toph. "Why am I even practicing Earthbending? I've already defeated the Firelord, and I don't think there's going to be any more stalkers following us!" The boy complained. Toph glared at him. "Stop being such a baby! You're the Avatar for spirit's sake!" She took a calming breath, making her voice even. "Besides, there might be an attack one day. And, you stink since you haven't practiced your bending since defeating the Loserlord." Aang sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me!" The Earthbender growled, losing her patience.

"Lunch!" someone called from inside the house. Aang smiled cheerily and swept the dust off of his pants as he made his way inside. Toph stomped angrily, and a wall of rock nearly smacked the boy in the face. "We're going to practice more after we eat, got it Twinkle Toes?" Aang looked back, and nodded slowly. "Okay… Sounds good to me…"

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I hope you guys read my next chapter! :D I'm going to try my hardest to make chapter 2 longer!**


	2. Authors Note

'Sup? I am FINALLY back on -' There will be a new chapter by Friday!! I am so sorry for not being on LL Also I might start a Twilight story with my own characters, and I might start asking some of you members to help me out with names- I absolutely STINK at making names-, and maybe some of you can make a few characters for my story. Check my profile for updates!!

Mixey-LoT Lots of Love' Peace! JJ


	3. Iroh

**DISCLIAMER: I own nothing!  
A/N: Thank you for being so patient!! I am very sorry that it took so long!! : Thank you Spicycute199, SendGod, Spuffrox, and Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar for reviewing and leaving coments! Thanks for the tip Spuffrox Thanks for the awesome reply Stargirl! It made me very happy when I read it, and encouraged me to finish the chapter!  
Please enjoy the second chapter of The Forgotten Element! **

By the time Aang and Toph entered the house, everyone was sitting down, talking and eating.  
Sokka was explaining to Zuko why he should have a statue of him, Suki, and Toph built in the Fire Nation.  
"But we helped Aang defeat Sozin! And besides, who wouldn't want to look at us all day?!" Sokka exclaimed. Zuko had an irritated look on his face, as if Sokka had been pestering him all day.  
Suki and Ty Lee were telling Katara about the sale the Inner Ring was having, and how the three of them should go on a girl's day out. Mai was probably out on a walk, and Iroh was pouring tea.  
Aang squeezed in between Zuko and Iroh, smiling in greeting. Toph sat across from him with the other girls.  
"Come on, Katara! We haven't been shopping in FOREVER; and besides you're in need of some new clothes!" Ty Lee squealed. Katara sighed. "Fine. We'll go, but-" Ty Lee clapped her hands happily; Katara held up a finger, "but, we don't have a lot of money left, so-" Ty Lee waved her hand dismissively . "You're such a worry wart, Katara. We're just going to get some shoes, some new dresses… And you know, I always wanted a baby saber-toothed moose-lion… Their so cute and fluffy!" She kept jabbering away while Katara turned her attention to Aang. "Anyways, has your Earthbending gotten better?"

"Well, I think I'm better than I was before. I'm more in tune with the earth." Toph coughed. He looked over at the Earthbender. "What? Don't you think I've gotten better?" Toph chuckled "Yeah, sure Twinkle Toes. Whatever you say." Katara cut in then, "Hey, Aang I made your favorite. Salad! I even put those little tomato slices in just like you like." She said, smiling. Aang's eyes brightened. "Thanks Katara!" He reached for the salad bowl and put some onto his plate. He looked around the table "Anybody else?" Sokka laughed. "Hahahaa…" He wiped a tear from his eye. "Like I would eat salad. Come on Aang. Be a man and eat some meat! Wait-" He scanned the table. "What?! There's no meat!" Everybody chuckled at Sokka's expression. His hands were thrown into the air; a horrified looked on his face. "Anyways, would you like to go practice some Waterbending after lunch? It's really hot today, so maybe we could all go on Appa and go to Lake Laogai." Zuko looked up from his plate of salad. "That would be a waste of time. And besides I want Aang to practice Firebending." Toph narrowed her eyes. "Um, sorry to burst your bubble Sparky, but Aang already agreed to Earthbend with me. First come, first serve." She added with a grin. "You can't do that!" Katara and Zuko said at the same time. They casted a glare at each other before returning their piercing stare at the blind Earthbender.

Iroh then spoke up. "Avatar, you have mastered the four elements, right?" Everybody turned to look at the old general. Aang nodded, confused by his question. "Last time I checked you wrecked a cabbage cart…." Toph muttered. Iroh sipped his tea. "That is very good. You know, when I was very young and still in the FireNation, I had a best friend. He was a very gifted bender. But, it was not the elements you know that he bended. It was something even cooler than that." He took another sip of his tea. "If you want, I could tell all of you the story. Unless you're too busy to listen to an old man's tale." Sokka got up. "Well, I have to go…" Katara narrowed her eyes at him. "Then again, I can do it later." With that he sat down, and listened as Iroh started his story.

**There you go! The second chapter! It's a bit short, I know -'. Hm… I wonder what the element is… What do you think it is? Chapter 3 on Friday! Again, thank you for those who left comments! **


End file.
